¿Do You Realize? (Transformers 5)
by BufonaBuffoon
Summary: One-Shot hecho a base de uno de los diálogos de Transformers 5. "Perdóname" (Yaoi Optimus Prime x Bumblebee).


¿Do You Realize?

¿Do you realize?

"Perdóname".

Una palabra puede sonar totalmente monótona y áspera, como también sincera y con sentimiento. Capaz de paralizar y derrumbar al indefenso, el cuál tiene que lidiar con el simple roce abrupto a su sensible oído, como también solo pueden ser entendidas como palabras provocadas por un impulso momentáneo. ¿Qué sucede cuando se entienden con ambas intenciones?

"Te seguí siempre, sin detener paso, aguantando cada vez que mís pedes se debilitaban y querían verse estables ante los tuyos. Jamás lo dije, y tal vez no hacía falta. Ahora también voy a hacerlo a pesar de todo, seguiré detrás de ti aún que ni idea tengas".

 _¿Do hoy realize?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta?)_

"Los servos que alguna vez recorrieron mi cuerpo tembloroso por el simple hecho de tu tacto, aún hacen recordar cuando pasabas tus dígitos por la longitud de mi cuello, acariciando, intentando escuchar lo mínimo que mi inservible voz querría expresar. Para ti no era inservible. Ahora toda tu delicadeza se habría ido, dándome un brusco agarre, queriendo silenciarme, dejar de escuchar las mínimas palabras que esforzaba para decirte, lanzándome al suelo que pedías estremecer conmigo. Me observaste el rostro adolorido y afligido por ti, tan serio, indiferente, tal vez intentando decirme algo".

 _Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta de que tienes el rostro más hermoso?)_

"No logró entender... ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por que tú y yo no? Esto es injusto, ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde se perdió? Pero estando a tu lado se me alvorota mi Spark, gritando unirse contigo cuando estás tan cerca como ahora. ¿Por qué?"

 _Do you realize we're floating in the space?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta de que estamos flotando en el espacio?)_

"Te fuiste tan inesperadamente, haciéndome querer dejar de existir. Tu ausencia susurraba a mi mente bloqueada que te buscara, pero prometí ayudarte con todo. Volviste a dejarme como otras veces; Perdoné cuando me hiciste venir a este planeta, dejándome sin un alma que acudiera, cuando me dejaste en manos de los humanos, decidiendo por lo justo y más satisfactorio para la situación. Perdoné cuando me hiciste creer que no volvería a ver tu mirada, que me habías dejado desolado una vez más, sin en quién dejarme caer por completo, sin el que mostraba el camino y me hacía voltear hacia el frente cuando yo lo hacía al lado contrario. Perdoné cuando te hacías indiferente, pero con el tiempo no me dejaste ir. Y ahora te vuelvo a perdonar, porque esta emoción de tenerte en frente me llena sin importar nada, mi lubricante se derrama. Me has hecho sentir algo que no sentía hace mucho, más que el dolor".

 _Do you realize that happiness makes you cry?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta de que la felicidad te hace llorar?)_

"Me disparate en el lugar que alguna vez besaste con calor, el que tocaste sin vergüenza, invadiendo lo ajeno. Lo que procuraste cuidar, lo estás destruyendo. No me demuestras que eres tú, intento encontrarte, pero no eres solo tú".

 _Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta de que todos los que conoces, algún día morirán?)_

"Sacaste tu arma filosa, apuntando al rostro que te sonreía, y lo seguirá haciendo, pero solo al Prime que admiro, porque sé y confío en encontrarlo y en aferrarme a él".

 _And instead of saying all of your goodbyes let them know you realize._  
 _(Y en lugar de decir todos tus "adioses",_  
 _diles que te das cuenta_  
 _de que la vida pasa rápido)._

"Jamás creí tener que forcejear contigo además de las veces en donde quería que salieras de mí. Ahora tuve que parar tu ataque decisivo en contra mía con mi servo asustado y tembloroso al chocar contra el tuyo, recordando que solo uníamos nuestros servos para dar tranquilidad".

 _It's hard to make the good things last._  
 _(Es difícil hacer que las cosas buenas duren)._

"Pierdo fuerza, oscureciendo mi entorno, como si la felicidad y el amor se desvanecen ante tus ópticos, y tú no haces nada. Lo único que puedo ver son tus ópticos morados perlados que no dejan de observarme, hermosos ópticos, ópticos que ya no conozco".

 _You realize the sun don't go down_  
 _It's just an illusion Caused by the world spinning around._  
 _(Te das cuenta de que el sol no cae, es solo una ilusión, provocada por el mundo girando)._

 _[...]_

Su conciencia volvía, despertando en un lugar oscuro, encerrado y espacioso. Estaba acostado en el suelo, el Prime sentado sobre su cintura.

Sus ópticos se mostraban tan adoloridos que ninguna emoción representaban, observando al de ópticos morados, lo único que sentía era su chispa latente, agitada, su energía estaba excitada al estar tan cerca de la otra, pero no solo por desear fusionarse de una vez; intentaba conocerla, hacer vivir ese brillo que resaltaba en armonía cuando se sentían cerca. Pero nada, solo una chispa viviente para morir.

"¿Qué haces?"

—Optimus, ¿Qué haces? —Se sintió estúpido al no recibir respuesta, por más que buscaba respuesta del Prime amado, no la había.

El de óptica morada lo tomó por ambos servos y los inmovilismo sobre su procesador.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Estaba nervioso por las acciones que hacía. Estaba obligado a usar su adolorida voz, el Prime había roto la radio momentos antes.

Aún no había respuesta, observó a los ópticos morados serios, buscando la mirada profunda. Seguiría luchando por encontrar al que yacía prisionero de su propio cuerpo. Pero algo había en esa mirada fría, era dolida, como si estuviera acostumbrada al dolor. Tan seria que hacia sentir lo que a través de sus propios ópticos; **la seriedad no es síntoma de calma, sino de secretos ocultos detrás de una mirada y facciones con la intención de despistar.**

 _¿Do you realize?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta?)_

—¡Nhg! —Gimió al sentir la glosa ajena invadiendo por su cuello.

Retorcía su cuerpo, intentando controlar esa sensación. Movía sus pedes, intentando quitarse el cuerpo que yacía entrometido entre sus piernas. Intentaba soltar el agarre de sus servos, le era imposible.

El Prime seguía dedicándose a morder y entrometer su glosa entre los engranajes y cables de su cuello, haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos cantorescos que musitaba el menor con dolor en su voz.

Llevó sus dígitos hasta placa cerrada en el puerto del amarillo, estaba cerrada, lo que pareció molestarle por un gruñido que soltó mientras inmovilizaba las piernas del amarillo que seguía retorciéndose. No se detendría ahora, al ver que el menor se abstenía a abrir su tapa y dar paso libre, encajó sus dígitos en la parte baja del chapado y la arrancó sin cuidado, dejándola caer a un lado.

—¡Nha! ¡No! —Se movía con desesperación, eso lo había dolido demasiado.

El Prime subió la mirada, apreciando el rostro adolorido y desesperado por escapar de su agarre. Sus ópticos cerrados, una mueca deliciosa, el que estaba detrás de la visión del Prime obtuvo una sensación. Mordió su labio inferior, no quería retenerse ningún momento más. Debía hacerlo rápido, el que controlaba el cuerpo perdía el enlace mental al ver recuerdos que comenzaban a surgir. El Prime retomaba conciencia en algunos lapsos de tiempo. Se acercó al rostro, admirando, analizando al que desea auxilio.

Bajó la óptica, dando vista al puerto descubierto, no estaba lubricado, pero nada que lo detuviera. Abrió sus propios sistemas de interfaz, posicionando su cable en el puerto, adentrándolo de inmediato. El menor tensó su cuerpo, arqueándose en contra del invasor, provocándose un inmenso dolor en su pecho por el disparo anteriormente arremetido en el lugar. Intentó relajar su zona delicada para dar paso al cable que se adentró sin cuidado alguno, pero la circunferencia se apretaba y ajustaba en torno al enorme cable.

—¡Ah, chatarra... Optimus, déjame! ¡Nh, Ngh Primus! —Mordió sus propios labios por el dolor.

El Prime aún no se movía, no era porque no quería, se había acercado al rostro al del menor, imponiendo una mirada más enfurecida.

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo —Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a embestir a su deleite.

Bumblebee no podía salir de la situación, sentía como sus paredes se agrietaban para dar más espacio, había ladeado el procesador y mordido sus labios para ahogar sus gritos, su voz yacía inservible ahora, en cada gemido lo poco de su módulo de voz decaía para no servir más.

Estaba asustado, pero el Prime estaba con él, solo su apariencia, ¿Dónde estaba? Ahora lo necesitaba, el era el único que podía calmarle en ese estado. Su garganta dolía, su puerto ardía y rompía en cada movimiento brusco, la herida de su pecho seguía dejando fugas de energon, lo que le quitaba energía; su chispa... Su chispa se apagaba en cada movimiento sin aprecio. Sus lágrimas ya estaban en descontrol.

—¡Nh, ah! Optimus...

 _Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta de que todos los que conoces, algún día morirán?)_

"Su voz... Ya no sirve. Me gustaba cuando grita".

"Lo siento, Bee... "

Se acercó y entrometió su glosa en la cavidad bucal del amarillo, saboreando el energon que caía por la herida de su garganta, su modulo de voz estaba disfuncional. Forcejeó para poder enredar su glosa con la contraria, el amarillo no quería dejarlo saborear cada rincón. Mordió sus labios, dejando leves rasguños en la fisura inferior. Tomó el control en cuanto el menor comenzó a dejarse llevar, el beso lo habría tranquilizado un poco.

"Estos son los besos que Optimus solía a obligarme".

 _And instead of saying all of your goodbyes let them know you realize._  
 _(Y en lugar de decir todos tus "adioses",_  
 _diles que te das cuenta_  
 _de que la vida pasa rápido)._

La brusquedad de las embestidas frenaron un momento, el mismo Prime se estaba lastimado por las grietas y metal levantado que había provocado en el puerto del menor. Lo que ayudaba ahora era que había lubricado el puerto con sus fluidos propios y el amarillo dejaba emanar también.

Se habían calmado un poco, bumblebee había dejado de forcejear por cansancio provocado por heridas y dolor, mientras que el Prime no tenía respuesta aparente.

 _It's hard to make the good things last._  
 _(Es difícil hacer que las cosas buenas duren)._

Bumblebee dejaba emanar lagrimas que era eran imposibles retener, el dolor era insoportable, lo consumía. El que lastimaba no tenía importancia ni culpabilidad. Las lágrimas estaban afligidas y adoloridas, no tenía otra forma de expresarse ante esas acciones. El Prime le besó otra vez, dando con su glosa hasta la garganta, ahogando al amarillo e incomodándolo. Soltó el agarre de los servos que le daba, dejando algo adolorido cuando Bee intento mover la articulación y esos engranajes. Los dígitos del Prime se entrelazaron con los del inmovilizado; alertando al Beeper.

"Optimus, no te ocultes... "

Era una acción que siempre le daba cuando estaba nervioso, le tranquilizaba.

 _You realize the sun don't go down_  
 _It's just an illusion Caused by the world spinning around._  
 _(Te das cuenta de que el sol no cae, es solo una ilusión, provocada por el mundo girando)._

Sus ventiladores internos estaban imparables, los movimientos de escape y el cómo se retorcía hacia alusión a que el amarillo sentía la presión en su abdomen, ese calor, esa agonía que tenía ser expulsada. Lanzaría un grito desde los más íntimo si tuviera su voz, lo único que pudo hacer para expulsar la desesperación y la sensación ahogadora fue retorciéndose debajo del Prime, rasguñando los servos de este y mordiendo sus labios. El lubricante salpicó en abundancia.

"¿Hace cuántos ciclos has esperado para tenerme entre tus piernas? Mi Bee... "

"Mátalo... "

Bajó hasta su abdomen, lamiendo el lubricante sin vergüenza, el amarillo estaba en una sensación exquisita al sentir la glosa húmeda recorrerle. Dolió cuando pasó por su herida.

Sentía que entraría en apagado de emergencia, su cuerpo ya no daba más. Estaba agotado.

El Prime apuró la embestidas, sacando más lágrimas, estaba desesperado por inundar aquel estrecho y apetecible puerto. Llegaba hasta el fondo, abriendo paso sin piedad, lastimando, haciendo llorar, rompiendo.

Lo tomó de las caderas y las embestidas eran duras, el amarillo encajó sus dígitos en el suelo, se arqueaba por completo, su cuerpo decaía. El Prime dirigió su rostro al del amarillo, besando con desesperación, debía probarlo por completo. Bumblebee lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando sus dígitos en la armadura, dejando abolladuras y grietas en la pintura.

Solo un gruñido y ya expulsaba el lubricante dentro de la válvula, fue la embestida más descarada. El menor cerro sus ópticos y el lubricante de ellos se escapaba por cualquier lugar; el Prime observaba su expresión ahogada en dolor, exquisita.

 _Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?_  
 _( ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes el rostro más hermoso?)_

Retiró su cable de un movimiento, cerrando sus sistemas y lamiendo lo que quedaba de lubricante en su labio inferior. Se levantó, admirando al amarillo recostado en el suelo.

—O-optimus —Aún no dejaba de llorar y retorcerse.

Cruzaron miradas, sintiendo la tensión; y asustando al amarillo con una leve sonrisa que el Prime mostró al verlo en ese estado.

Se agachó y tomó al menor con brusquedad, lo obligó a enrredar sus piernas en la propia cadera, abrazándolo fuertemente de su espalda, haciendo al menor agachar sus pequeños cuernos por el dolor de su pecho herido teniendo contacto con el del Prime. Lo besó nuevamente, alterando sus ventiladores internos. Llegando con su glosa muy profundo, mordisqueaba y enredaba con la del menor. Provocaba dolor en Bee por cada movimiento, su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido. Sin importancia parecía tener al menor. Pero llevó su servo al rostro de bee, acariciando con la misma mirada sería, esos ópticos morados oscuros que invadían su vergüenza.

—O-optimus... —Cayó rendido, observando esa mirada fría, en la cual Optimus lucha por escapar.

"Aún puedo observarte, mi beeper".

 _¿Do you realize?_  
 _(¿Te das cuenta?)_


End file.
